Looking Back
by TheAngelicPyro
Summary: Kakashi visits the Memorial Stone. {ONE-SHOT}


Hey! So, I wrote part of this awhile ago, and finished it yesterday, so I'm posting it today! The reason I wrote this was literally just an idea that was stuck in my head. Aside from that, please sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, sorry!

Warning(s): Uhm... Do I need warnings for this story? I don't really think so..?

* * *

He was mourning again. It was always around this time of year, anyway.

He made his way over to... _them,_ while unconsciously scratching the back of his neck in an almost sheepish manner.

Kakashi softly caressed the names of his teammates and loved ones on the Memorial Stone. Dad, Minato-sensei, Obito, Rin...

He had been powerless to stop their deaths, one of them having been directly his fault. He saw Kushina's name there too, and that was all it took to make him silently grieve.

As the tears rolled down his cheeks, he started to tell his old team how life was, unaware of the masked man in the forest behind him.

"Hey guys. Dad... I hope you're proud. I know it's been awhile since I talked to you, but uh, it's just been a bit rough lately. One of my kids went rogue and it has hurt everyone, after the flat out rejection. Revenge is all he has his eyes on too."

"Minato-sensei, Kushina, Naruto is alright. He's on a training trip with Jiraiya. No need to worry, he's still working on his books while training him." He joked, as the teartracks stained his face.

Kakashi continued. "Rin, one of my students, Sakura, is training to be a Medic nin like you. She's way more violent than you though, but it's fairly endearing." Pausing to choose his words carefully, he went on.

"Obito... Naruto is just like you, heart over mind and headstrong. He also wants to be Hokage, and honestly never shuts up about it. Amazing charisma too, that boy. Rather impressive in terms of stubbornness as well. Not as late as you usually were, though."

"My third student, was unfortunately more like me. Sasuke Uchiha, the last survivor of the Uchiha clan, is always brooding and moody. Well, was. He left though, becoming an enemy in order to become stronger." He sighed.

"Naruto hasn't given up on him though. Most likely never will, if there's a chance he can get his best friend back. Of course, they will never admit that their bond was so strong. They're too prideful for that."

"...I miss you guys. Kushina's cooking, Obito's lateness, Rin's scolding, Minato-sensei passive aggressively showing off... You'd probably love these kids, and spoil them rotten. Maybe even succeed where I couldn't, and help that Uchiha boy. Kushina, you would take Naruto to eat ramen everyday and Minato, you would teach him _Flying_ Thunder God."

Tobi, or more commonly known as Obito, glared. The audacity of him! The moment he killed Rin was the last straw. Now pretending he missed them? That he wished it could go back to the way it was? (A traitorous part of Obito whispered, " _Yes. We do too_.")

"Well, anyways... I'd better get going. The Fifth is not the most patient of people. Bye, everyone..." With that, Kakashi of the Sharingan took his leave, mentally berating himself and his inability to truly say goodbye.

A couple minutes later, a certain pink-haired kunoichi walked with purpose to the Memorial Stone. She slowed her steps, taking care to show obvious signs of respect. As Sakura dropped down softly, silently, she repressed a shiver from the feeling of hard but vaguely curious eyes following her every move.

She didn't look or focus on any particular name, just remembered the photo of Kakashi-sensei's old team and hoped it would be enough.

"Hello. I'm Sakura, part of Kakashi-sensei's team. I'm training under Lady Tsunade to be a medic-nin. Why am I telling you this?" She paused, as if waiting for an answer from the Stone. All that was heard was a brush of leaves and her soft breaths.

"It's so you don't worry. He's alright, if sometimes late and lazy. I remember the first time we met him, Naruto had set a chalkboard eraser in the door because he had been hours late. So, when it opened, the eraser fell on his head." She chuckled briefly at the memory with a fond smile on her face.

"When we took the bell test, we all almost failed because we had separated immediately. I think the only reason we passed was when Sasuke and I shared our food with Naruto." Sakura frowned as the subject of Sasuke came up. Her mood shifted to that of shame and guilt. Shame because... she still loved him. Guilt for the fact she couldn't bring him back and that if she had just protected them...!

She sighed.

 _Thank you._

Sakura jumped in alarm, the feminine childish-sounding voice startling her from her thoughts. She then felt a feather-light embrace encompass her, as a feeling of warmth and happiness spread through her.

 _He always was too serious all the time._

Obito inaudibly gasped at the sight before him as he dropped to his knees.

 _Rin...!_

It... It was Rin, dressed in her usual kunoichi outfit hugging the girl talking about Kakashi.

A tear ran down his textured face as he saw her turn and wink at him, mouthing the words, _"I'm always watching!"_

His mind flashed back to the simpler times, happier times of Team Seven, when none of them were dead. When none of them had battle scars and all they had to worry about was catching that annoying cat, Tora. When he still wanted to be Hokage and when Rin promised to always watch him.

Why couldn't it have been like that forever?


End file.
